128389-morning-coffee-623-plots-plots-plotsomg-plots
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- Most of my walls are made of floors. I have some floors made out of walls. o.0 | |} ---- Normal walls of almost every "racial style" are available under the "Building Blocks" tab of the Housing Vendor. Those are "inside walls" ... For my refuge, I used the "Galeras Wall" that Architects make to surround the entire plot, then I filled in the gaps with over-sized trees. So on that plot, you can only see outside if you look up. It's very dark and mystical. Edited June 23, 2015 by TexArcana | |} ---- I take floors and turn them on their sides | |} ---- ---- Ugh, taking screenies of Kitty's ship has been one of the longer residents on my "round tuit" list. Elsa's was supposed to be some sort of amusement/resort but I never got beyond laying out the major plugs. And the pillowpile (bouncy!). I've got idea kernels for two more of my plots but I'm resisting going HAM again since I pretty much fall off the face of the Earth when I'm building. Maybe after I level my slinger I'll build her plot out (Aratarovich Life Sciences). I'll probably adapt Pykke's for an RP-event. Last night was an RP night with the crew of the Lumos Drifter. Went really well for a first event :D Edited June 23, 2015 by PlasmaJohn | |} ---- ---- Black Dagger Society has RP, I believe, and does dungeon grouping. They certainly won't mind that you're leveling :) I believe Blazing Saddles also does dungeons at times? I know they do RP. | |} ---- Not aware of any that are really into both. They tend to focus on one and are only lightly involved in the other. However you don't need a guild that does both. Circles are a big help here. I do PvE stuff with my guild and RP stuff through some of the circles I belong to. http://www.wildstar-roleplay.com has a forum dedicated to RP guild and circle information. Edited June 23, 2015 by PlasmaJohn | |} ---- That looks great!!! So much detail! | |} ---- Not as much as I'd like. I'd never guess that 1000 item limits would be so short when I started it. *sigh* Also, lights are capped. I wish I could slot another 40 lights. | |} ---- ---- Cool I'll check into them. I was actually a founding member of The Saddles, I just don't know if Galaxy meshes with the theme.. Or even what the theme is anymore for that matter. I've never looked into the Daggers though. I remember Neph posted here a lot though. Yeah this may end up being the best option. But I figured I'd look a bit before a settled on that. Yeah I guess I'll have to check that site out.. I never have luck with those sites though. Edited June 23, 2015 by Scott Of Awesome | |} ---- Just "finished" my main's plot (Kaeret Greenleaf) not all that long ago. The above ground is a miniature golf course and the bunker area is a subway station. You can find more screenshots and a video link here. One of my alt's plots (Seluri Greenleaf) is used for the Custom-Built Decor Challenge (CBDC for short) that I host each month for my guild. Essentially I give them a new theme on the first day of the month and then everyone has approximately 3 weeks to contrive and construct something that fits that theme, then the final week of the month everyone in the guild votes for their favorite. No prizes or big hoohaw (other than me showing off screenies and videos of the resultant creations), just good fun. You can find screenies of all of this month's challenge entries (the theme was aquatic animal or plant) and a video showcasing them here. As well, on another alt plot (Ternup Greenleaf), I'm currently working on a custom-built home. It's just a one-person home, so rather simple in design (kitchen, bedroom and bathroom), but it's been fun allowing folks to watch me build it live, from the basic "blueprint" that I started with, made of wooden 2x4's on the ground (which have since been removed), to bringing the structure to life by installing walls, floors, roofing, etc. Recently I've started fleshing out the interior, first with the kitchen and soon the bathroom. You can find out more about watching it live (among other things) here. All of the above are located on Jabbit-EU, Exiles side. Just about anything flat can be used as walls, more so if you don't necessarily like the decor specifically designated as "wall" (most find the bulky edge where the trim is, to be cumbersome and awkward). This includes travel posters (doubled up and facing each other to hide the poster image), dividers, floors, certain tables (doubled up in similar fasion to the posters), rugs, books, etc. Which you choose to use is really just determined by the theme you are aiming to bring out in your plot. This place (http://www.livinginwildstar.com/) isn't up-to-date, but still a great place to "window shop" when you are looking for ideas of what pieces to use where. Good luck with your build! | |} ---- ---- ---- Yeah I'm thinking about it Tex. I just don't know is Galaxy fits. She's kind of a Grifter, Robin Hood Archaeologist, that believes artifacts belong in a museum not private collections, and thus "liberates" them.. for a finders fee of course... She does legit digs too. XD | |} ---- ---- And his guild, btw, is recruiting :P Especially for those interested in raiding. I'm just sayin . . . Epic, imo. | |} ---- That is amazingly special. Hope you have some flux! | |} ---- One might say those shoulders are quite............................logical Don't judge me... | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- This is the kind of stuff Mother warned me about. People wearing provocative clothing. Edited June 23, 2015 by The Caretaker | |} ----